<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Kiss by BAD268</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888826">Midnight Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268'>BAD268</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Holiday Tradition, Kissing at Midnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight Kiss/Weird Holiday Traditions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Five Days of Holidays</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Midnight Kiss (Remus Lupin X Reader)<br/>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Requested: Entry number 4 in my Five days of Holidays! The prompt was midnight kiss/ weird holiday traditions.<br/>Warnings: Christian themes, tooth-rotting fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure this is what they do in the muggle world?" Remus asked as we walked up to our rooftop patio, steaming mugs of hot chocolate in hand. The moon was high in the sky as it was nearing midnight on Christmas Eve. We approached the ledge before sitting down, looking out at the lights. "This seems weird to be on the roof in the middle of the night. Plus, it's freezing out here."</p><p>"Oh, hush. I told you, it's more of a family tradition, I laughed as I conjured a blanket, and wrapped it around the two of us. "Every Christmas Eve, we would go to the rooftop, drink hot chocolate, and my parents would tell stories. Most were past Christmas stories, but some were old folktales. When my brother brought his boyfriend over one year, they shared a midnight kiss, and it became part of the tradition. Now, I want you to be part of it," I explained rather quickly. I will admit, it was freezing, but it's all in good fun, right?</p><p>"So, we are going to sit here and tell stories for thirty minutes, then kiss and go back inside?" I nodded, a chuckle escaping my lips. "Why should I wait thirty minutes to kiss you?"</p><p>"I mean you can, but then the midnight kiss isn't special," I wined with a pout.</p><p>"You're breaking the number one rule," He said with a smile once he noticed my confused facial expression. To which he whispered in a sing-song tone, "you better not pout."</p><p>"Ahh, is this better?" I replied with a tight-lipped smile. He just laughed before kissing my nose. "Do you remember when James and Sirius tried to prank Snape with the slugs?"</p><p>"I do, but why don't you tell the story anyway," He said, laughing lightly at the memory.</p><p>"Well, for one, it was the first and last prank you guys had ever let Peter plan. He picked the most public place and did not keep a good eye out for the professors. I blame him for getting me stuck in detention with you morons."</p><p>"Hey! That detention made me realize that I love you," he pointed out.</p><p>"Okay, one good thing came out of that detention," I giggled as I leaned into Remus's side as a gust of wind passed. I looked down at my watch, noticing midnight was 10 seconds away. "Countdown to midnight."</p><p>"5..." Remus started.</p><p>"4..."</p><p>"3..."</p><p>"2..."</p><p>"1. Merry Christmas, (Y/N/N)," Remus said with a soft tone before leaning in to capture my cold lips with his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,<br/>~BAD268&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>